Task Group 3021
Task Group 3021 was independent tactical unit of the Solarian League Navy's Frontier Fleet. Its only known appointed commanding officer was Admiral Josef Byng of the Battle Fleet.It is not certain if Frontier Fleet's Task Group 3021 was established with him as CO and his staff was very unusually originating from the Battle Fleet, or if Admiral Byng just replaced the former CO. History In 1921 PD, after the Battle of Monica, Task Group 3021 was moved to the Madras Sector. Admiral Byng visited the Republic of Monica with two squadrons to "show the flag", while Battlecruiser Squadron 201 was split to visit other independent Verge systems. When Admiral Byng was visiting the New Tuscany System with units of Squadrons 112 and 302 on October 25, 1921 PD, he ordered the destruction of three Manticoran destroyers without provocation. :See: New Tuscany Incident After the Royal Manticoran Navy's Tenth Fleet's arrival at New Tuscany on November 17th, Admiral Byng refused to surrender his ships temporarily in order to perform an inquiry concerning the destruction of the RMN destroyers. Task Group 3021 was forced to surrender, when the Royal Manticoran Navy showed its combat superiority and destroyed [[SLNS Jean Bart|SLNS Jean Bart]] with Admiral Joseph Byng and his staff aboard. :See: Second Battle of New Tuscany After the surrender, the RMN confiscated one Nevada-class and one Indefatigable-class unit for intelligence purposesAll in all, the SLN lost three battlecruisers in the New Tuscany Incident. and disarmed the remaining Solarian ships by blowing out their main computers. That immobilized the remained units of the Battlecruiser Squadrons 112 and 302 in the New Tuscany System. Battlecruiser Squadron 201 remained unaffected, as it was not present in the New Tuscany System at the time. In the Meyers System it was incorporated into Task Force 496. With its commanding officer, command staff, and the combat capability of its two squadrons lost, Task Group 3021 was very likely disbandedOn the other hand it was possible Battlecruiser Squadrons 112 and 302 were reequipped with vessels from the Reserve. ( ) Organization Order of battle * Battlecruiser Squadron 112initially probably 8 ''Nevada''-class vessels, including: SLNS Jean Bart - task group flagship, SLNS Restitution - squadron flagship, and [[SLNS Impudent|SLNS Impudent]], CO Rear Admiral Evelyn Sigbee * Battlecruiser Squadron 201 - CO Rear Admiral Gordon Nelson * Battlecruiser Squadron 302initially probably 9 ''Indefatigable''-class vessels, including [[SLNS Resourceful|SLNS Resourceful]], CO Rear Admiral Liam Chang * a destroyer squadron''Rampart''-class, more than six according to Admiral Byng The task group was supported by at least three dispatch boatsincluding Dispatch Boat 17702, CO Lieutenant Aloysius Gruner (HH12). Admiral Byng's staff The original staff of TG 3021 was comprised of the following Battle Fleet officers: * Rear Admiral Karlotte Thimár – chief of staff * Captain Ingeborg Aberu – operations officer * Captain Willard MaCuill – communications officer * Captain Federico Schroeder – astrogator * Captain Vladislava Jenkins – logistics officer, the only surviving member of the staffnot present on SLNS Jean Bart, when she was destroyed * Commander Lennox Wysoki - intelligence officer Captain Warden Mizawa, [[SLNS Jean Bart|SLNS Jean Bart]], Commanding Officer, flag captain. Rear Admiral Sigbee's staff The only known member of Battlecruiser Squadron 112's staff was Lieutenant Maitland Askew, assistant public information officer, former assistant tactical officer on SLNS Jean Bart. ( ) Captain Adolf Breshnikov, [[SLNS Restitution|SLNS Restitution]], Commanding Officer, flag captain. References Category:Solarian League Navy Category:Frontier Fleet